Desire and Downfall
by knowmusicwiz
Summary: So this is my first Game FanFic... so, I basically have no idea what I'm doing. Anyways, this has nothing to do with what happens in the game. Just a What if. Review! And I don't own AC. If I did, I would be richer.


Isabella POV-

I look into the beautiful brown eyes that stare me down. I ready my stance, pulling out my sword I took from my brother. With my cloak on and hood up, I appear to look like one of the many young men Templars. It was said I fought like one too. I had overheard the various meetings and gathered enough information to know the man standing in front of me was Altair ibn-La'Ahad. He was one of the greatest Assassins in the Third Crusade.

Altair POV-

I look into the soft hazel eyes that seemed to sneer. I take note of how my opponent's feet were placed, the way the waist bended, and how the head was slightly bent… Almost as if they were trying to conceal their face. My sword calmly rested in my hands, ready for the slightest flicker of movement. Something was not right about the opponent in front of me.

"You are making a great mistake, overcoming my path Templar". The Templar did not reply, but instead swung it's sword. I meet my opponent halfway, a clang sounding in the air. I withdrew and attempted to make my famous, signature killing strike… only to be intercepted. I gasp. No one alive knows how to block that.

Isabella POV-

Our swords meet with each swing as we parry and dance under the moonlight. I duck and leap, pouncing on Altair, looking for a weak spot. Just as I thrust my sword towards his knee, I hear the screech behind me. Both of us avert our eyes, but Altair is the first to return to the battle. Taking me by surprise, he grabs my sword, and tugs on my arm. Soon, both swords are pressed up against my neck. Altair slams me into a wall, pinning down my limbs.

"Who are you?" He demands. Knowing my voice would give me away, I do not respond. "Who are you!" He yells, pinning me harder against the wall. I can't help but whimper. Speed was my advantage, not strength. And at this moment, neither could help me.

Altair POV-

Using my sword, I push my opponents chin up. I push back the hood and brown, curly hair comes tumbling down.

"The Templar's do not send women to do their dirty work" I say, pressing both swords farther into her cheek. "Who are you?" I say again, more softly.

"I-Isabella de-"

"-Sable" I finish. I swear underneath my breath. Pulling back, I return the sword to its master. Or, mistress for that matter. Part of me wants to consider using her as a hostage… but another part of me…

I look into her eyes and a flashback of Christina comes to mind. All of those stolen nights, body to body… The curve of her hips underneath my hands. I don't feel myself leaning in until…

Isabella POV-

On first instinct, I move my sword toward his stomach. But then, something soft and wet touches my lips. Glancing up, I see Altair moving his lips along mine. I feel his tongue flicker back and forth along my lower lip, asking for admission. I open my mouth slightly, conveying the message that he needs to be careful. Slowly, but hesitantly, I put my sword back into its sheath, and close my eyes. Our tongues parried and blocked, fighting for dominance, just like our bodies had moments ago. Once I am sure his weapon is safely put away, I wrap my hands around his neck. I feel his arms come around my waist, feeling my womanhood. Slowly, I feel myself wanting more. More of this forbidden love.

Father would kill me.

Altair POV-

My hands work from her waist, to her back, her thighs and elsewhere as my kiss grows hungrier.

"Follow me." I say, taking off without her response.

"No, they'll catch us!" She says, grabbing my hand. A jolt goes through my body as her gloved hand touches my own. I could feel the heat…

I find myself being led by this stranger, stealing quick kisses along the way, moving stealthily in the shadows. Just as I turn the corner, I sense an arrow whip by, but I am too late. It plunges through my thigh, causing me to drop to my knees. Three seconds go by before a ring of Templars surround me, Isabella standing before me in the center.

_Women,_ I chuckle to myself in pain. I shake my head, contemplating on how stupid that was, relying on desires and not on logic. I look up and say: "_Tsk. Tsk_. I should've known. Smart, going for man's greatest weakness."

She only stares. Isabella then pulls out her sword and cautiously approaches me.

"So, I see you have met my daughter, hmm?'" An all too familiar voice says.

"Yes." I say, gasping in pain. I hang my head downwards, looking back. I smirk. "Yes, I believe I have."

Isabella POV-

I cannot do this anymore… using my charm and body to lure men in. Mother, if she was here, would never approve.

_Click._

What. I snap my head over to Altair to see if they have executed him yet. It was all too soon before white hooded figures dropped in from the sky, and all hell broke loose.


End file.
